1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a towing system for towing equipment with a cable, rope, or chain towing device and, more particularly, the invention relates to towline fuse and strain energy dissipation device included in the towing system that fails at a predetermined level of tensile force that is lower than the towing ratings of the rest of the towing system components, thereby acting as a “fuse” for the towing system and harmlessly dissipates the strain energy stored in the stretched towline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When using a cable, rope, or chain, hereafter referred to as the towline, to tow a load with a mobile vehicle, the line or the towing attachments can be easily overloaded, causing failure of some portion of the towing system. When the towline separates, strain energy stored in the line can cause the parts of the system to fly off in unpredictable directions, endangering life, and/or property. Such failures have been known to cause injury and death.